Northern Plains
In the Gu World, the regions were magical. At the north, there was a huge grassland, people called it Northern Plains. Environment Northern Plains was huge, its size having five billion square kilometers of surface area, ten times that of Planet Earth. Northern Plains is a huge grassland, all sorts of tribes graze their livestock, migrate, battle, and procreate. In Northern Plains, tribes have to move around often, finding rich and fertile land to relocate to. The weather there is ever-changing, strong weather conditions can destroy homes in a night, tribes have no choice but to move. Because of it, the high mobility among tribes also cause conflicts to occur often, and battles often takes place. Thus, the number of Gu Masters in Northern Plains is the highest, and they are also the ones most skilled at fighting among the five regions. Northern Plains had no mountains and the tribes would have to suffer the baptism of wind and snow. Every ten years in Northern Plains, there would be a great blizzard that engulfs the entire Northern Plains. It would last for months, the sky would be gloomy and snow would drift everywhere. Cold winds would whip around like blades and white snow would cover up the world. The whole vast plains would freeze into a world of ice and snow. Every time the blizzard occurs, it would bring about a large number of deaths. Wolves, foxes, eagles, vegetations and humans, none could escape. Especially during the blizzard, large numbers of strong wild Gu Worms would appear. Often, after the blizzard, the large scale tribes of Northern Plains would shrink down to mid-scale and mid-scale would shrink down to small scale due to the large numbers of casualties. Northern Plains was a huge grassland, there were lots of conquests going on. The tribes of Northern Plains rise up fast but also fall just as quickly. A few wins might allow a small size tribe to become a medium-size tribe, and from a medium size tribe, expand into a large size tribe. But one loss could also cause large size tribe to break down into numerous small size tribes. Trivia * In Northern Plains, the mortal male warriors had kneeled to heaven, their ancestors, and family elders. Normally, they did not kneel even to the tribe leader or tribe elders. * In Northern Plains, mortals lived in tents, and Gu Masters lived in Lizard House Gu and Mush Room Gu houses. * Big Stomach Horse was a mount that was extremely popular in Northern Plains. When relocating their homes, Gu Masters of Northern Plains usually used Big Stomach Horse or similar type to it. * In Northern Plains, the position of women was much lower than that of men, even being treated as goods and casually sold in markets. In Southern Border, there were female clan leaders, but Northern Plains had no such precedence and women were not allowed to be in power. Why was that so? The tradition dated back to the era of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable. * Northern Plains is a vast grassland. Gu Masters would have a hard time distinguishing their general direction since there would only be grassy plains as far as the eye could see, and it's very easy for them to get lost. * Northern Plains tribes would go on war campaigns all year round. Some defeated Gu Masters would become slaves. Slaves had very low status and when necessary, they would be treated as cannon fodders and abandoned. * In the hearts of Northern Plains natives, keeping slaves was the same as rearing cows or sheep. Slave trade was the most flourishing business in Northern Plains. * Northern Plains natives respected honorable men the most and were extremely hospitable. In Northern Plains, if the host toasts a guest, and the guest drinks it all, then that is respect to the host. Similarly, if they did not drink it, that means they did not respect the host or held disdain towards them. * Northern Plains was most probably the region where strength path was most flourishing at the moment. Northern Plains had battles and conquests often, with strength path's low cost, they gave an evident increase in strength to low-rank Gu Masters. Thus, many Gu Masters in Northern Plains cultivated strength path as their minor path. * Most places in Northern Plains is not suited for setting up an inheritance. Northern Plains' environment is cruel. It only takes a natural disaster to destroy an inheritance's location and its surroundings. * Northern Plains' terrain was mostly flat grassland, there were little obstacles and horses could run freely. Thus, since long ago, when two forces in Northern Plains engage in battle, the moment one side loses, they would not be able to escape, the winner would definitely be able to chase them down. * There are 5 publicly well known Rank 8 Gu Immortals in Northern Plains : Yao Huang, Five Elements Grandmaster, Prince Feng Xian, Heavenly Lord Bai Zu, and Old Ancestor Xue Hu Category:Locations Category:Region